Hawk and Dove (love story
by AlisonWest
Summary: A young woman that never believed in her self or in others. Finds true love with a man, that never thought he would find true love. She bring happyness to others and finds that she needed and thats all she really wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I hope YOU guys like it and if anyone reads this, PRETTY PLEASE GIVE ME A COMMET.

WARNING = Violent, Rated M, High emotions.

The sky was turning a dark stormy night. I was walking home from work and was praying that the storm wouldn't break until I got home. But because of my luck the rain started to poor down on me and then there was lightning. This lightened up the sky to show purple skies and the dark shadows that surrounded me in the dark. And I forgot to grab an umbrella so I did not get soaked on the walk home.

I sighed and walked into the house, which if you knew that my house could talk and bring you things. You would be wondering why I am complaining. Well that a really good question and the answer to that is simple. My brother was really never home and I feel lonely more and more these days. I mean I like being alone. That's how I've been all my life, but when I found out that my brother was rich. No not just that my brother was rich that I even had a brother. I jumped up and down and shouted out. Now though that my brother has a big job and is never around to pick or prod me. I feel so lonely and hope that every night I come home. He would be there and give me a hug and tell me he be staying for a couple of days. But no that will ever happen and I wish I could see him a lot more. Then I wouldn't feel so lonely outside.

I sighed and step into the flesh hold of the house. It seemed dark, but I flipped the lights on and hope there will be something good to eat. I walk toward the kitchen, but suddenly something moved in the shadows. I turned around but there was nothing there. But suddenly a hand came across my mouth and a blind fold put over my eyes. I thrash and tried to hit the person that blind folded me. But I wasn't strong enough and the next thing I knew I was being knocked out by something.

I woke up in a room that was dark and plain. There was a clock and a desk, and the bed I was laying on. But other than those three things, nothing else seemed to be there. And this freaks me out a lot. Not just the fact that I was just kidnapped, but that the person who kidnapped me. Just put me in a room with nothing in it and they weren't even there to talk to.

I sighed and started to stretch my arms. They were sore, but I knew that with a little moving around. They would be alright, but the main question was. Will I be alright or what would happen to me? These and other questions were running throw my head right now. But I have to keep a calm mind and hope for the best. However right now did not seem to be the best situation for a calm mind.

I stood up and walked around the room, but like I said. There wasn't that much in the room and there wasn't that much space. So sat back down on my bed and prayed that someone would come. Or that some would bring me something to eat. I'm so hungry and my belly is growling so loud that I thought the floor was moving.

Wait! The floor is moving under my feet. Which meant told me that I was either on a ship or a plan. Wait, I hate planes and I am not so big on going across the ocean. Without knowing where I am heading to. So with that realization hit. I ran straight at the door and throw my shoulder against the door. It hurt, but nothing happened and I was starting to get worried. Mostly because I was either about to die out at sea or however captured me. Really want us away from my house and not wanting anyone to know where they are taking me.

It seems like forever before someone came to the door. The handle twitched and the door started to open. Then a man with an eye patch and a black outfit walk in. He had a scowl on his face, but I truthfully didn't care. And I turn my head to the opposite wall. Hoping that if he wanted information from me, I hope he knew that I wasn't an easy cracker. I knew how to stay quiet and I knew when to speak up and this was a time to keep my mouth shut. So I bit my bottom lip hoping more that someone would come and save me. No I hope my brother comes and saves me and not just let these guys do what they want to me.  
"

So what the hell do you want with me? And why the hell do you want me?" I yell at the top of my lungs. Hoping that I can get my point across, but apparently he wasn't that phased by it.

He looks at me with a cold hard stare. But I kept my cool and took a deep breath. However before I could say anything he turns to walk out the door. But then he turns slightly when I didn't move to follow him. Then the guy gave me this look saying, "Are you coming or do you want to stay here." I frown then jumped up from the bed and follow him out the door.

We walked down a gray hallway that was vibrating like the floor in the room. But the problem is not many people would notice. Unless they had a way to notice every little detail at once and have some super power too. In my case though I had a superpower and because of this it gave me a great ability to tell very great details at once. However I hated this ability and wanted it gone, but I knew that that was never going to happen. I knew that I was the one that had to save the world; also I knew that I had to keep my faith high. Believe that I can do it no matter what people say about me.

The next thing I knew we were turning down a hall way. To the left was windows and I noticed that there were clouds, which means we were flying. When I found this out it scared the crap out of me. So I had to turn to the right side of the hallway and no pay attention to the left. I notice that we stopped right in front of a door. The door was glass or maybe a plastic. But beyond the door it was a gym. But it didn't look exactly like a gym. It's hard to explain, except that I saw a man or boy shooting at a target in the back of the room.

He seemed like he was concentrating on hitting the bull's eye. And every time he shoots, he would hit the middle of the target. It was a little shocking seeing someone who can do that. Also in the back of my mind I thought I knew him from somewhere. I took a quick look and it felt like I knew this place, the person who brought me to this room. However the other thought that crossed my mind was. _Should we interrupt this guy while he was practicing shooting? I mean I hate when I get in the mood, then one of the people at my school would ruin my concentration. I hated that and this guy propably hated that to._

I looked at the man with the patch over his eye. And hope for dear God that this guy was just watching the Arrow guy. And not wanting me to go over to the Arrow guy and ask or talk to him. The only thing I could think of was turn and prayed that I could control my breathing and not be notice. But I was so wrong and knew that I was in so much trouble if I stood right where I was.

"So Agent Hawkeye I see your training once again." The guy with the eye patch said casually.

"Yes Director Fury." That all the guy name Hawkeye said. But I could tell there was a little of annoyance in his voice.

The Director Fury guy chuckled gently and then turns to me. His expression changed when he looked at me. It seems that when he looked at me he hated me or he just did not agree with me being there. But he turns around and walked over to the Hawkeye guy and whispered to him. I couldn't catch what he said or what the other person said. But I knew that they were talking to me and I hate when people talk about when I'm in the room. It burns me up and I wanted to walk over to both of them. Then hit them in the back of the head. But with my luck today, they both turned around to me. And seemed to be in a weird trance and not seemed to notice me standing there. Until Hawkeye guy spoke up.

"Did you just say something to us?" Hawkeye said.

"N…no…no, I didn't say anything." I said while I stumbled over my words.

They look at me with an odd expression on their faces. Then Director Fury turned and faced Hawkeye. His expression was hard to read, but I could tell there was fear. Or maybe I saw a look not trusting in his eyes. Well whatever crossed his face I don't care. And at this point I want to run away from here and go home.

"So what the hell is going on? I mean we can hear you speak, but just now no words came out of your mouth. Nor did you move your damn mouth. I'm guessing you either have a magical power or you're just joking with us." Hawkeye yelled at me and started to turn away.

I frown at him and started to turn away from him and walk toward the door. However before I could reach out my hand and grab the door knob. A hand reached out and grabbed me from behind. Then they spun me around to face them. And the one person I just did not wanted to touch me.

"What the hell do you want? You insult me and then grab me. Do you have no sense of pride or is that pride taken over by the fact you hate a girl beating you at your own game. I mean come on: A. You kidnap a girl without her knowing what you want or who you are. B. You start accusing me of things I didn't do. Then C., you grab me and think I'm not going to say anything about that. Hell no and I hope this little conversation never occurs again.

So when I walk out this door. None of you will come after me or try and kidnap me again. If you do I will hunt down all of you. I'll track you down and cut you to pieces. Or I am going to bring out my double swords and slice each of your head and hang them on my wall. Like if you were an animals being haunted. So don't you or any of your wonderful buddies come find me and see what I do?" I pulled out of his hand and walk straight out the door. Not caring what way I go as long as those idiots don't come and get me or even try to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of hours passed and my stomach was starting to growl. I knew that I should try and find a place to eat. But the problem was I never been to New York City. So didn't knew one place in this city and it kind of scared me. To be in a big city and I really hope I could find a place that could give me a good meal. Except the only problem I had was, I only had 20 dollars and that wouldn't get me anything good.

I walked past the big Toys R us store, but when I turned the corner. I ran into something solid and strong, but I was soft form. I look up to meet blue eyes and blonde hair. The man had a gentle look on his face, but at the same time a strong and noble face. His eyes were big; his face was smooth and white. I looked down and notice he had a blue shirt and blue jeans on. He seem to be in a rush but he look like he was trying to find someone or something.

"Oh, sorry ma'am I didn't see you there. Forgive my pardon, but shouldn't a young lady like you. Be in a save place right now." The young man asks nicely.

I laughed at how he was so polite about something so sweet. I mean where I grow up, no one cared if you were out about. The area was so save that you couldn't get away with anything. You could be walking down the street with a cigarette and the next thing you know. Your whole family and your next door neighbors are in front of you. Telling you to drop the cigarette and go do something better with your life. Or they take you to the police station and tell the cops to lock you up for awhile. So no matter how much you wanted to be a bad kid. You couldn't, especially if your brother was rich. So I had to be on my best behavior. No matter how much I hated it, I had to do it.

"Oh no it was my entire fault. I'm not too familiar with this city. So I am just trying to look around for a good place to eat. So I'm really sorry for bumping into you and hope the rest of your day is better." I started to walk pass him, but he gently grabbed my elbow and turn me around to face him.

"Hey, if you want I can show you around to a couple of really good places? I mean I'm not that familiar with this place either. But hey why not have someone who knows it a little better." He smiled at me and I couldn't help and laugh. Then I nodded my head and let him know that that was a great idea.

He smiled back and started to lead me to this little cute restaurant on the corner across from us. I frown and looked at the price on the door and frowned. I turned to the guy and was about to ask. What the hell do I call you and I think this place is a little expensive? But he put his hand up to stop me from saying anything and walk into the building.

I walked in behind him and hoped that I would be able to pay for the food. The waiter got a good seat near a window. And then gave us a menu to look at while he went and got are drinks. Then we could give him our order and wait a little bit.

However the problem was the food on the menu was so expensive. It was like 35 dollars for a bowl of soup. So the only thing I could by was a drink and a small salad. But I hate salad with a passion and I really needed to find a way to either get out of this place. Even though this guy was nice I still didn't knew his name and I was kind of getting worried that he wanted something else from me and he knew me in some way.

I looked up at him and notice his eyes were focused somewhere else, like he was thinking about something else. So I thought why not break the silence and see what he was thinking. And to see what he really wanted from me or if I was just being paranoid. But truthfully I hope it was the second choice and not the first choice. I rather know that I was just being too protective of myself and that I need to loosen up.

"Hey umm…." I stopped in the middle of my sentence wondering what I should call this guy.

"Oh, I am very sorry about not giving you my name ma'am. My name is Steve Rodger." The man said gentle.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Rodger. But the problem is I have a feeling you know me already. And also I am not that sure if I am going to be able to buy any of this food. So do you think we can go somewhere to talk?" I said while I stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait." I heard Steve voice calling from behind me.

I walked a little bit down the sidewalk before a felt someone walk up next to me. I turn slowly to meet with blue eyes and a gentle smile. Then I turned and spotted a park and knew that I so needed to sit down under a tree. Then take a long nap hoping that maybe I would wake up from this nightmare and I'll be home with my older brother. But I knew that this guy would want to talk to me about this whole talk.

I spot a good place to sit down and lean my head against the tree trunk. But suddenly Steve sat down next to me. I could feel his warm arm brush against mine and I also could feel his eyes scanning over me. Seeing if he could find something that he wants to know, but he could find it. So shifts his wait and starts to talk to me. Truthfully I didn't care I just wanted to listen to the woods and animals. Watch the beautiful flowers and the slowly moving, but calming clouds in the sky.

I sighed and turned my head to the side and looked out at the wonderful and colorful flowers. But that had ended when a hand softly touched my shoulder. The person that grabbed me started too slowly, but with a good grip to hold on to me. Turned me to face them, however I kept my eyes closed and refused to open them up. Even though my body told me it was safe, I just didn't feel like it was saved. And I just hope this guy would leave me alone soon or just stop touching me. I hate when people touch me, I hurt feeling them and the power that I was absorbing their ability or reading their thoughts. Right now I was reading his thoughts and that's why my body was telling me to open my eyes right now.

I sighed and opened my eyes, but gave the guy one of my best death glares. "So I am guessing you want to talk." I said stilling giving him my death glare, but relaxing a little bit.

He laughed and let go of my shoulder. Then stood up and walked a little bit. Before he turned back around and gave me general smile. "Well…See I was just….I mean you seem like a great person and I just thought you would like to talk." He stuttered a little but kept a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Well let me start by telling you my name." He smiled and sat down right next to me again. "My name is Hana hikari no. The name means Flower of Light in Japanese." I smiled thinking about my past lives and then I thought that I should see exactly what this guy wants. "So honestly what in the hell do you want? I mean come on you don't just bump into a semi-cute girl and ask her out to dinner. Then feel like it is your responsibility to make sure her safe in a big city like this one." I circle my hand around my head to indicate the city around us. "So just spit out what you want."

He just laughs and shakes his head. Like I just caught him in the act or maybe he just thought that was funny. Well whatever he thought, I didn't like and I was going to tell him that, when I turned around to face Steve, to voice my opinion about him laughing at me. There was a girl with red hair and a skinny body standing there talking to him. She was wearing a black leather outfit that fit her pretty well and she seemed to be staring hard at me. But her conversation was directed at Steve and it seemed that it wasn't a good one by the looks of it.

I started to stand up and walk away, but a hand caught my shoulder and turned me around to face them. I look up and was at the verge to throw a fist. The reason behind this was because the girl that was talking to Steve had grabbed me. And I hate when people grab me and not give me a sense of notification before they do that. But she didn't let me know and I throw the first paunch to hit her face. Though she grabbed my hand and then twisted it around my back. Then she throws me to the ground and pushed me further into the dirt where I felt blood started to run down my nose.

I knew if I was going to get out of this situation alive I need to use my powers. With all the force that she was pushed on me and the power of anger that was building up inside of me. I pushed up of the ground, which surprised her. Then I twisted my arm back around and pulled her into a head lock. The n with the last of my power I throw her to Steve. With the force I throw her and the momentum that she was going. They both hit the ground; however the wonderful red head girl hit was lucky that Steve was under her. Because Steve the one that hit his head on the ground and gave a big grunt. After I heard that I slowly calmed down and realized that I could have hurt them or I did hurt them. That what I did was wrong and I really hope they weren't that mad, but at the same time I really just wanted to go home and forget about this whole situation.

I walk slowly toward them and stop right in front of them. My eyes were clouded with worry and tears. I stopped right in front of them and hope they wouldn't jump up and tackle me. But that worry stupid, because the girl in red look at Steve. Then she stood up and helped Steve up and they both turned to me. They had a smile on their faces and seem to have a mental conversation. Then Steve walk toward me and stood right in front of me, but he didn't touch me. He reached out his hand then he turn his head a little to face the red head woman, which walked forward and stood next to him. She just stood there, but she seems a little bit at easy.

I look at them for a second to make sure this wasn't some sort of trick. After a couple of moments passed and I realized that all we were doing was staring at each other. I reached out my hand and grabbed his. Within a couple of seconds I felt a jolt throw out my arm and then it spread throw my body. It was like I was on fire and not like I was burning, but I was like a really warm feeling running over me. There was also a weird feeling to, like I just gained a bunch of energy and strength. Slowly the burning feeling was dying out and I could breathe again. But I knew that I just took some of Steve powers and also knew that he wasn't a normal person. I knew that he was something different, but I really don't care about what he is or where he came from.

I smile gently at him and put my hand out to the red haired girl. She seemed to be thinking hard about reaching out to grab my hand, but after a second she did. When she grabbed my hand the same feeling shoot through my body; however the pain was harsher than before. It seems that this person had many thinks on her mind and her skills were greater than what my body could handle. After my brain process this. My body started to sway and my knees buckle under my weight. I let go of her hand and started to sway forward and backwards. Not sure which way I would land, but knowing if I didn't control this soon. These two people could get hurt or worse die, because of my fooling actions.

It seemed that hours or years passed, before I slowly regained control of my body. Fighting so hard to keep my feet solid and not show what was passing throw my head. Not wanting to let this power seep out and hurt these people. That seems to know what I am and still wanted to touch me. These people who I really should destroy, but I knew that they both had hard life. Their skills were attained through hard work or experimentation, but I knew I shouldn't have touched them to gain their powers. I knew that if we touched it could have turned out this way. However I just didn't care and know that my brain process all the useless information and abilities. I regained the ability to think and the power to stop my body from shaking so much. I was able to look at these two people and knew that questions would be asked. But that wasn't an issue and I trust these people a lot better than I did before.

I looked up and smile gentle at the red head girl. She had pulled away and just stared at me for a second or two. Within a couple of seconds there was a smile on her face and she opened her mouth to speak to me or Steve. "So how the heck were you able to flip me and throw me into Steve like that?" She turns to face Steve and her face changed. It was more gentle and caring, but you could only tell that from the look in her eyes. The rest of her face was smooth and expressionless.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Well….I just…..I mean I have….."I couldn't figure out what to fully say yet. I wasn't sure how to tell them or even sure why I had a sense of trust with these people. But I did and I need to say it to someone.**

** "See I have a few different powers and….' I put my head in my hands and fall to my knees crying. I am so scared and unsure about my statement. The feeling that they were going to laugh at me or think I am a weirdo. Why do I care, well simply it is that I feel like I need to have them like me. I need them to understand what I am going throw and to make them see I didn't me to hurt them. They need to know that I wasn't a monster and I was a good person and I want to help them out a lot.**

**Steve gives me a gentle smile and slowly walked toward me. He bent down and lifted my face up and started to talk to me. "Hey don't cry. It's alright. No need to cry, we are friends here. So please don't cry."**

**I took a deep breath and pushed myself off of the ground. I stood and stared at both of them. They seem to just stand there and wait for me to say something, but I couldn't find the right words to say. To say that I am a monster and that I just want to go home. I wasn't meant to be in a big city and not be care for by any human being. And that I shouldn't even be in this world to start with. No matter what I do I just screw up being human and that my brother would never care if I was missing. Or maybe he would and now he looking for me, but that thought was a now goes.**

**I took a deep breath and shifted my weight between my feet. While I did this I spotted something out of the ordinary picking out of the bushes. It looked seemed someone was standing in the shadows, but at the same time the figure disappeared. I slowly turned back around and knew that this wasn't the right place to talk and I decided that I was going to tell them all about myself. I was going to let them now that I wasn't a monster and that they can trust me.**

** The red turned to see what I was looking at. After a couple of staring at nothing and the little pokes from Steve she got. She turns back to me and gave me this fake smile. That said come on we aren't that bad. Or hey there is no reason for you to be all freaking out right now. But that's what they would say if it was a real for good smile. So I all I got out of that smile was. Why the hell am I talking to this freak? I could be doing something better with my time and not trying to get this freak to talk.**

**As she stared at me with that look, I started to get infuriated. I hated when people started to judge me. Just because of the powers that I have or that I am not from this world. Since those thought that went through my head. I turn from her and started to walking pass these two strangers. Deciding that no matter what I say. They would think I was a freak and I hate people like that. Who treat my kind and I just wanted to get away from these people. Where I didn't need to see them and me so diffidently didn't want to talk to these people ever again. Even though Steve was very nice to me and he tried to be caring, it was the red head was the worse and I hate her so much.**

**I turned and started running toward the woods. I heard shout of protest and heard someone running after me. But at the state I was in, I could care less about those people or myself. I just wanted to run and get away from everything and anyone. I just wanted to go home. To see my brother so busy with one of his inventions, too hear him shout at me and tell me to go away. All I wanted was my warm bed and the purple and black blanks over me. I also wanted to hear my only true friend talk to me and to hear him ask me if I wanted something. I just want the comforted that I was home and safe and that my brother would be home, also that the house was there to protect me.**

** But even if I ran as far as I want or even got to a safe place. I knew that someone would try and find me. Not because they love me or even because they want to if I'm alright. It's because of what I am. The fact is my powers and where I originally come from. They way I can absorb people skills and use them. They way I can control shadows and lighting. Not only can I control shadow and lighting, I can create wings and read minds. Then you have to throw in the fact I was raised and taught to fight like a warrior, but still have the heart and soul. Like an average human being. Because of all these fact about me and where I come from, every person that's wants a powerful warrior comes and tries to find my ware about. That's why I and my brother move to Kansas. It was far out and there weren't many people that live close to us.**

**I had this feeling that no matter what I do. Somehow or someway people seem to find me. For example right now someone was following me. They were quiet and if you didn't have the ability to sense there aura. But I was different and whoever was following me didn't know that I knew that they were following. They probably didn't know that I was leading them to a secluded area and that when they stop and look at me for the first time. And that it would be there last breath and that I would get away safe and soundly without people knowing what hit them.**

** I reach the clearing and stood in the middle. I waited and waited until an arrow wised by my ear. Then a man with a black outfit and a bow in hand stood near the edge of the clearing. He seemed to be deciding something, but his eyes were scanning the area. His face showed no fear or even a look of worry has he put down his weapon and slowly walk toward me. He put up his hands and looks directly in my eyes.**

**I back up quickly and throw up a wall light. Then I slowly walked back hoping if he came any closer he would put his weapon up, so that I could start throwing Shadow balls and my light arrow at him. But sadly he stopped and dropped his weapons on the ground. And walk away slowly and stood on the edge of the woods.**

**"What are you playing at, Hawkeye. I mean you came to kill me did you not. And now you are standing down and letting your guard down." I snapped at him.**

**He looked at me for a second or two. Then he slowly walks toward me with his hands above his head. He seems to be thinking about what I said. And decide to stop and smile gentle at me.**

**"Well…You walk away before the director or I could figure out what was going on. I mean…We know you're not going to kill anyone with your powers. And don't think we don't know what you are and please don't try and run." When he said this, my body started to get react on it on. It was moving closer to the woods and the shield was let down. The weapon that was discarded was still on the ground near the middle of the clearing. It started too glowed with a bright white light surrounding it.**

**I turned to run, but I felt a warm hand grab my upper arm. They were trying to keep me from running and I hated people touching. But the weird thing was he didn't care, even though he knew what I was. Even though he knew that I was a freak and I shouldn't be hear or even be alive. Though he knew all of those facts, he still touched me and started to pull me toward him. So that his body was close to mind and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.**

** I started to squirm under his touch and the way his warm body made me feel. His hands were hard, but they were soft. I could tell he work out at the gym a lot and that he had a fine body too. His sent smelled like coconut and some sort of fancy collogued. His breath smelled so fresh and it made my stomach flip a couple of times. And the way he looked at me, just made me want to wrap my arms around his neck. But I wasn't stupid and I knew that this was sort of trick to make me lose focused, so that he can capture me again.**

** I push away from him and turned with a quick motion and throw my legs up. It him in the face and I heard a crack, but that didn't stop me. I concentrated some of my power into my fist. Then throw it at his stomach, but he was quick and dodged. So I started to throw more and more punches. But none of them hit him and that infuriated me more and more. I need to hit him I hated the fact that he was here and the fact that he made me feel the way I felt. I hate him and I wanted to kill him right here and right know.**

**He ducked before I could knee him in the chest. Then with a swift movement he grabbed both my wrist. He started to twist them a little and pulled them above my head. He moved his left foot and kicked my feet from under me, so that I land on my ass and that my arms were killing me. Then he let go of my wrist and sat down right in front of me. With a quick movement he grabbed both my hands and made small circles in the palm of my hand.**

**"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you or try to kill you. S.H.I.E.L.D would like offer you a job. So calm down and listen for a second please." He asked softly.**

**"Why should I listen? You guys kidnap me from my own home. Blame me for thing that I never did. Then, I am going to guess those two idiots were your friends. So that mean try and trick me into thinking that us guys are so sweet and nice. Oh you guys are so not sweet and I hate you, especially that Red head that tried to kill me. NO I WILL NOT LISTEN AND GET YOUR DANM HANDS OFF OF ME." I shouted and pulled my hands away. Then stood up about to kick the crap out of him.**

** He blinked and slowly stood up, but he stopped in front of me. Then he slowly glanced behind him. 'So she tried and hurt you." His voice was soft and he looked kind of sad, but he glanced back at me. His expression change quicker than it had appeared, to a hard cold stare, which I didn't like at all. "I am sorry about that. She wasn't suppose too really be there." He step closer to me and touched my shoulder. "Truthfully this part wasn't supposed to happen. Spangles, was suppose to per sway you to come on your own. Guess that part of the plan failed and I guess I have to make you come with me now. So please listen and come with me and don't try and escape." He grabbed the top of my arm and gently squeezed it.**

**"No I will not fall for that and who the HELL is SPANGLES? That's a really stupid name." I spat at him. While if did that I pulled my arm away and walk away from him.**

**I walk slowly over to where he threw his bow and arrows. Hoping that if he tried something funny will be able to grab them. Then I would shot them at him, so that he wouldn't be able to touch me, but not to kill him. The other reason was that I could run to the woods, which were only a few feet from me.**

**His eyes move slowly toward my hands and his eyes darted to his bow. I could tell he was a little unsure about the situation. However when his eyes darted back up to my blue and black ones. They were hard and determined. To do something, but at the moment I didn't care what he had plan. I just wanted to get out of this city and go back home. I just wanted this day to end and them only way that could happen would be if this idea was long gone.**

**He slowly walks over to me, but I throw up a force field and smirked. "Don't even try that again. You been touching me and I told you before. Don't touch me unless I tell you to touch me. OH and I remember I told you and your wonderful boss guy. Don't ever come after me again. Well I was so hoping that I wouldn't have to chase after people and kill them. But not everybody gets there wish filled and you guy just couldn't wait to have your death bed made for you." I snapped my fingers and two blades formed.**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. I really want so review, because this is my first story that I have ever publish. so send me a review or tow. and if you want a one shot, send me a message.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I slowly started to walk forward, hoping that this guy would both move and run. Or just make some stupid excuse that he was sorry about following me. And that he would never ever again come to look for me. But again my luck sucks and this guy most me really dump._**  
****

**_He ran at me, but before I could do anything. He slid under my legs and if I was not so angry right now. That would have made my whole body flushed, but nope and that stupid idiots distracted me to. He distracted me enough that he could get his own bow and arrows. Then he stood there arrow notched and ready to shoot, if he was facing a normal human, but he wasn't and I know how to defend for myself. And this gave me enough energy to throw up a force field of light and since I just learned how to read minds. To read his mind and find out what he is planning on doing._**

**_ If I find out that he doesn't want to fight and I started this whole thing. Then I would feel like crap. That also means I owe this guy an explanation on my actions. However if I am right and he came to try and kill me he was going to true pain. It won't be a little you hurt me, but more like you almost and surely would have killed me, if I didn't do something to stop you. The only done side to the whole situations is, I really do not want to kill the guy at all and I surely didn't want to hurt him either._**  
****

**_I swung my leg towards his and hope he didn't shoot, but I was wrong. The arrow barely passed over my head. Then with a second thought my right hand swung up with the sward and contacted with his bow. His bow was strong, but I knew exactly what to do. I swung my right leg around and grabbed a hold of the back of his feet, which knocked him over and with his force tumbling backwards. I was pulled down with him and landed between his legs. And my head land on his chest. (Which was solid and I figured he had about a five pack, but that wasn't the point.) The point was his chest was hard and my whole face felt like it would melt of. Especially when I lifted my head up and meet those eyes of his and know that I would die right there._**  
****

**_ I slowly looked up and meet those soft ember green eyes. I saw something pass throw his eye, but before I could say anything. They turned back to the hard cold assassin eyes. He seemed to be debating on what to do, but that look passed and he pushed me off of him. Then he stood up and reached out his hand for me to grab._**  
****

**_I grabbed it, but I pulled him back down on top of me. Then I rolled us over so I was sitting on chest. 1smiled evil and lean in slowly. I could tell his face was starting to heat up and I just couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. So I started to laugh and rolled right off of him and landed and the ground. He sat up and looked at me like I was crazy, but suddenly he started to laugh out loud. With him laughing I just couldn't help laughter and start to roll around on the ground. It was just hilarious and I just need to let it out._**  
****

**_ "H…Hey WH...Y are w…e laughing. I mean its n…o...t that funny." He tried to say with a straight face._**  
****

**_I slowly stop laughing and looked up at him. I smiled one of my life time smiles and started to laugh a little bit. "Well, we were just having a good time and you should have seen your face. You really thought I would kiss you. Nope and I so thought that was really funny." I started to laugh a lot more now._**  
****

**_ He looked at me for a second, but turns and scuffs at me. He didn't seem made or anything but he did seem upset. That got me on another laughing frenzy and I just couldn't stop. Until I felt a warm hand touch my face and I slowly open up my eyes to meet the green amber of his. His hands were soft, but hard from all the archery he did and he smelt like smoke and tree sap. His face seems so soft and I kept getting this feeling in my stomach, which was telling me to kiss him. But before I could clean up and kiss him. He pulled away and had this gigantic smile on his face._**  
****

**_ I was so confuse on why he was laughing and why he just did that. "What the hell are you laughing at and why were you trying to subdue me." I bark, while I tried to stand up._**  
****

**_ "Well, you made me blushed and I thought I get you back. So now we are even." He turned with a smile on his face. _**  
****

**_I sighed and slowly stood up. I wasn't has angry has before, but I was still upset. That I was lost in a state I knew nothing about and the fact that people capture me. WAIT A MINUTE. He was the one how kidnapped me and I was angry again._**  
**_ "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY HOUSE. HOW COULD YOU. "I pointed my finger at him._**  
**_ He looked at me and then diverted his gaze to the ground. "I…Yes, but I had a good reason. It was my orders and I had to. And look you've meet four new friends." He shrugged his shoulders and walked toward his bow and arrow. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was mad and….You're a great fighter and can handle yourself well." He moves slowly toward me and stops right in front of me. "I know you're scared and honestly no one wants to hurt you. We…"I cut him off immediately._**  
****

**_ "What? Did your boss think I was going to come in so easy or was it the fact he wanted something. Huh, well let me tell you something." I slowly started to walk toward the tree lines in near the clearing. "Your boss is hiding something and it has something to deal with me." He shacks his head slowly, like he was saying no or something. "Humph. Sorry to bust your bubble he is and I hate when people think I would just go along with them. I have the right to think and I love to express myself. Don't you like to express yourself or are you all hard cold." I slowly turn to him, with this expecting look._**  
****

**_ He frowns at me and was about to say something. Before two figures appeared out of the shadows, one was wearing all Black and had red hair. The other person had a suit and shield that had the color schemed of red, white, blue. They were scanning the area until the red head face landed on me and Hawkeye guy. When that happen she pulled out her gun to shoot at me, but the guy that was dressed in americium colors stopped her._**  
****

**_ I blinded not sure what to do. All of these people seem to be crazy. One person all decked out in a cat suit and a gun. (Which I did not think was very smart.) Another guy in red, white, and blue, he also had a big shield. Then you had the asshole that kidnapped me in the first place. He had black on and a bow and arrow, just like old times._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Clint Barton Prov_**

**_I looked at Natasha and Steve. Not sure what either of them where doing here and I was not sure why Natasha had a gun pointed to are target. They were being stupid and I really didn't need this right now.  
_**

**_I walked over to them and grabbed the gun from Steve. I throw the gun away into the woods. Then I slowly walk over to the girl. She wasn't looking at me and the others with this weird look. I turn to see what the other was doing and they were just gawking at her and I was wonder what was going. But my wish was answer in an instance.  
_**

**_"She was attacking you. So we thought I would be better if we join you in the fight." Natasha said. But I could tell there was a look of worry and jealously.  
_**

**_I frowned at her and walked over to be target. She was scared, but her eyes were soft and caring. Her voice came out in short breaths and her hands were clenched in fist. Her hair was coming out of her bun. It was Brunet and her eyes were blue and black. Her clothes were torn in couple of place, but they looked to be her favorite. The way she glared made my heart thumped harder in my chest and it felt like it was twisting in many ways.  
_**

**_I sighed and slowly walked closer to her. She was backing away quickly and her back hit a tree. She was frantic now and that scared me. "Um..." Damn what did fry say her name was?  
_**

**_ "Her name is Hana Hikari No." Steve said.  
_**

**_I nodded and reached my hand out to her. She shook her head violently. Like she didn't want to be touch and I wasn't sure why. I mean I've been touching a lot and she really hasn't done that before. Or maybe she has and I just haven't been paying attention to it. Either way she was our target and I think I was falling in love with her.  
_**

**_However before I could say anything to Hana Hikari No, (god, need to shorten her name.) Natasha was on top of her and her other gun was pointed to Hana Head. Which I thought was odd that I didn't even see her pull out the gun or even move. (I really have to learn to stop think so much on missions.) Natasha looked down at her, but her head suddenly snapped up when another female voice was heard.  
_**

**_"What the HELL. Why the hell did I listen to you Anthony? I mean look were stuck in the forest and I can't figure out where the others are. Wait I just found them never mind. Ill meets you over there." Very familiar voices yelled.  
_**

**_I knew that voice and I really didn't need more people getting in the way. So I turned to look at Cap and Nat. Hoping they would agree with my idea, but with my luck so far. Only one of them nodded and the other gave me this look saying. __Try it Barton and I will be the last thing you ever do. _And with that look form Tasha I really wasn't in the mood to see if she was bluffing.  
**

**_With one last look at Hana I grabbed by bow and quiver. I walked over to Steve and whispered. "Watch my back. I'm going to get the girl from under Natasha and get her out of her." He nodded and I walked over to Natasha. Hoping that this wasn't going to be my very last breath and that I come out of this whole thing alive. Or at least come out with a new person on the team and no missing limbs._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the character other then Alison and her sister and i would like to state that my character Alison is not like a Mary Sue, but if she is please give me idea on how to fix her.**

* * *

**_Third Person Point of View_**  


_The cave was silent and there wasn't anyone around. The only noise you could hear was coming from the training room. Otherwise there wasn't a sound and there wasn't a single person to look around for. Suddenly there was a loud bang and then a computer voice comes out of nowhere annoying "Shadow Rose B036 and Guest."_

_As soon as the voice the present of the two young girls, one of them looks to be the oldest and is holding the other girl close. The second girl is about half the size of the first one and she looks annoyed. Then she pushes the oldest girl away from her and starts to head toward the stairs. The oldest one doesn't move and just stands there for a few second._

_"Are you coming or what? I thought you wanted to be the superhero. Or have you decided that this is a stupid idea and what to go home." The young girl asked from the stairs._

_"No, I just think we should let someone know that we are here. I mean you are technically not supposed to be here." The older girl stated as she walked forward._

_ The older girl plops herself on the sofa near the Zeta tube. The younger girl storms over and hit the older on the head. Then she walks toward the stairs with the older girl trailing behind her. When they got to the top of the stairs, they heard yelling and laughing coming from the door to their right. The older one slowly opens the door and fined the whole Young Justice Team training._

**_Alison point of view_**

_I stood there staring at the people that were going to become my new team mates. I was scared and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I was scared and I was so unsure about my ability that I was not sure. If I should walk in or if it would be better for me to walk away and not become a superhero. I was so scared and I just didn't know what I was suppose_

_I look over to my younger sister. She was the only thing that I had left of my family and I never want to lose her. She was the one person that I can look at and find what I should. She was the strongest among us and she was the bravest. Even though I was the oldest and I made sure that I could protect her. I never wanted to hurt her or even let her get hurt._

_I grow up protecting her from our parents. Especially when my dad tried to killed me and her. I always want to make sure she safe, but at the same time. I am so quiet and not sure of my own self. I never know what I am supposed to do. If I ever doubt myself bad things happen and if I try and end life thing seem to turn out wrong. I love who I am and I love my sister, but there are moment that I wished that are dad didn't experimented on. I all ways wanted to hated it, but I was glad when it was only me that got the tortured by the bastard._

_ I hated the fact that the only thing that I cannot change. Is the fact that my own little sister isn't allowed to touch anyone. She never be able to feel the warmth or feel the kindness of someone touching her. She can only be hugged by me and she can only truly feel the that type of kindness._

_My thought was broken when I heard a loud crash and then I heard someone yelling there head off. I frown at this and slowly step into the room. My younger sister Britannia follow after me, with a scowl on her face. She wasn't happy about this whole super hero thing and she probably just want us to go home right now. But I knew that in the bottom of her heart, she thought this was the best idea and the only thing we can probably do._

_ I stood there staring at the group of super hero not sure what I was suppose to do. However my whole "what the hell am I suppose to do" question was answered." Who are you babe? Never seen you around here before." A boy with red hair and wearing a red and yellow jumpsuit asked me._

_I stood there not sure what to say to him, but that thought end when my sister jumped in between us. "Do not touch her. You showboy, you ever come near her again. I will hurt you." She growls_

_The boy just started to laugh. Then the rest of the room started to laugh with him. A girl with blonde hair and a green outfit steps close to us. "What are you suppose to be. Her little butler or her little body guard. That so sweet of a little pipe squeak like you to protect her. What you are you suppose to do. Cute us to death or what?" she laughs and pats Britannia on the head softly. Then she walks over to a guy that looked to be in charge. "I thought we did bring little kids to training practice and whole the hecks are these people." She motions to me and Britannia._

_ "They are the new member to our team. The girl that KF was talking to is ShadowRose. The girl that is her younger sister that you just talked too. Black Canary said that she can bring her with her." The man with blonde hair and looked like he was in charge. Walked over to us and stretched out his hand to shake with ours. "It is nice to meet you. Would you want to train with us my friends."_

_Everyone that was around us started to complain about Britannia being to young. I couldn't help but started to laugh. Everyone looks at me like I was crazy, so I decides that it would be best to explain to them. "See we work together. Whatever you guys say, we work as a team and I do not work without her." I said putting a hand on Britannia shoulder. "We are a team and trust me. Do not think any of you want to face her on your own. She can get out of control sometimes." I shake my head at my own comment and smile gentle at her._


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce Banner Pov

I stood outside the medical room hoping one of the idiots come out and tells me what going on. The reason is because I keep hearing shouting coming from the room. I knew something was going on and so did the Other Guy too. I also knew that whatever was going on it had to do with the girl that Fury was looking for.

Apparently what Tony told me was that the girl they brought in was his younger sister. That was living in Kansas all by herself. The reason was, because she has the ability to absorb others ability and use it for herself. She also can control light and can create twin swards. Also Agent Barton said Fury and him were able to hear what she was thinking. This must mean she gained the ability to read minds. She also can throw up force fields, which in my own opinion is cool.

Tony also told me he wanted her safe and he didn't want people to follow him. That why whenever he never visited her, excepted on her birthday and special occasions. He also told me that she was a wonderful and caring, but she was very shy around people. He said that she love to be around people and wanted to be like by others. Apparently hated people making fun of her and just wanted to be loved.

When I saw her a few hours ago, I thought she was amazing. She had blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Her skin was white, but you could tell she went outside a lot. Her clothes were ripped up and tattered in many places. She seemed to be around her late 20's early 30's. Then her lips were so red that you could not stop and stare at thme.

I could help, but keep thinking about her. A though when I turn to walk throw the door. A heart monitor threw right past me. Then crashed right into the wall behind me, I knew if I didn't get out of there right now. That the other guy was going to come out and hurt Angela Stark and I didn't want that to happen. So I turned and ran down the hall praying that The Other Guy could hold on for a while.

* * *

Angela POV

The next thing I k new was a bullet pierced my shoulder and my left leg. The pain shoots up my body and I knew if I didn't do something I would pass out again. I knew if I pass out again, I might not wake up. And I surely wanted to wake up and kill Anthony and his girlfriend. I also wanted to kill that freak fat red head girl too. I also wanted to figure out why this asshole wanted me to start off with.

I took a step back and fell on the bed. Hoping the pain in my body would go away or it would wake me from this horrible dream. But this whole thing was not a dream and I might die right here. Not knowing why these people want me or why my brother just stood there staring at me. Did he want me to die or did he just love watching me get hurt. Did he love the fact that I was in so much pain and that I was scared? Or did he just care about that red girl behind him and just wanted to protect her. That cannot be and I need to find out the real answer right now.

I turned to face my brother and the girl that was behind him. I slowly reached out and tried to grab Tony. Hoping if I did this he would react to it. And I was right, because he grabbed my hand and gentle pulled me close to him. His warm breath in my hair and the feel of the ARC reactor again my chest reminds me of the old days. The days where he would comfort me and tell me everything will be alright. Also smelling all the alcohol on his breath told me he still drank a lot. None of that didn't bother me as much anymore, I just love having him right here with me. All those feeling I had earlier went away, as if they never were there and I felt like a little child is comforted.

I lean up to look into his chocolate eyes. Seeing worry and concern pass throw both of them. Then I looked over his shoulder at the red head girl behind him. She was wearing a black Cinderella dress. Her hair was red and short. Her eyes were the color of the sun. Her face was smooth, but I could tell there was worry and fear in her eyes.

I felt the pain shoot up my arm and leg again. I couldn't help, but shout out in pain. Then crumple into Tony arms. I could hear shouting and a couple courses being thrown from different people mouth. But the weirdest thing that I could tell was being transferred to a different pair of arms and hearing Tony tell me to stay awake. And that he was running to get a nurse and a doctor. But after that all I knew was the person that was holing me was the hot archer and at that moment I felt my face turn bright red.

After a while a doctor came in. he had glasses and a purple shirt and beige color pants. His face was stern and his hair was black. You could tell something was bothering him. You also could tell he really didn't want to be in this room right now. I wonder why he didn't want to be in the room, but at the same time I just wanted the pain to go away. Also I just wanted to stay in the archer arms for a little bit longer. However he laid me on the bed and the doctor went to work removing the two bullets from my leg and arm.

When he did that I kept my own mind was: I was going to kill the fat red head. (I really should call her by her name, but right now I was calling her other words too.) The other thought that crossed my mind was. Where did the fat—I mean Natasha girl go? She wasn't in the room right now. Neither was the hot archer guy either. The only ones that were in the room was, Anthony, his girlfriend and I. Oh so was the doctor, but everyone knew that.

I stared at each of them and hoped I could intimidate them. However the only one that flinches was the red head girl behind Tony. The others just stared at me and then they just turn away. Like I didn't even matter at the moment or I wasn't even in the room. This aggravated me more than anything in the damn world. No wait the most aggravating thing is my own brother. And his freaking friends trying to capturing me and using me like a weapon. That was the most aggravating thing I knew.

So with a turn of my head and the quickest reflexes I could muster at the moment. And I ran straight at them. I flung my right fist at the Fat—Natasha and I tried to kick Hawkeye in the gut. But with my luck and the fact the red head girlfriend of my brother. Got in the way and I kind broke her nose and this wasn't a good idea on my part. Because the next thing I knew I was flying through a wall and there was fire surrounding my body. I guessed she could control it, because I couldn't feel it that much. However I knew that I would have to get a new pair of pants and that wasn't going to be fun.

I pushed myself from the wall debris and walked slowly toward the idiots. I could tell that Natasha was laughing at me and I really hated her. I also notice Anthony was yelling at the red head girl. And what I knew about my brother. This fight of his wasn't going to turn out a nicely as I wished it would be. And at the moment I just couldn't deal with anymore drama from him or these idiots.

With a quick movement and all the energy I had left in my body. I ran toward the door and ranched open the door. Hoping to escape from the room without being seen or having anyone hearing me escaping from the room was on the top of my list right now. But with the luck I had and the fact that no matter what I did. It seemed I would run into the most stupid people in the world. I mean come on why is it every time I try to get away from someone. They seem to find away to find me or even run into me.

The reason I say this is not, because I hate people. (Oh wait I just really hate people touching me) I just hate when an idiot that really tall and has a lot of muscle. Suddenly runs me over and just stands there staring. Wondering who or what I was and why I was on the ground, which annoyed me a lot more then calling me, short. I mean I know am short and all and sometimes people can't see me. But does that give this moron the right to stare at me or not even ask if I am alright. No it doesn't mean that and so help me when I catch my breath he was going to her from me. However right now I need to catch my breath and think of all the stuff I would say to him.

I push myself off the floor and turned to glare at the asshole who just ran me over. I notice he was wearing sliver armor and a red cape. His hair was dirty blond and he seems to have a golden glow to him. He also had a huge hammer in his hands that was illuminating a magical light.

He stared at me and then turned to face the others. He didn't seem to notice me walking pass him, until I step on his cape. (Damn I cannot get a break today) He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. Then started to carry me into the stupid room, with all the crazy people that I really hate at the moment.

I tried to flail my arms all around and started to kick of my legs. Hoping to kick the guy in the face, but I guess I didn't have luck at all today. The guy just throws me on to the ground in front of him. Not caring if I hit my head or not, just throwing me in front of the hot guy and the red that can throw fire at people. Not wondering who I am and if I was able to hurt him. Yep this guy was not that smart and I was going to prove it to everyone in the room.

"Why was thou young lady here sneaking pass you fools. She could have felled and destroyed the world." The weird guy spoke.

(Man was this guy from some old age or was he really trying to annoy me.) I grabbed his arm and throw him against the wall. Then I spotted his hammer and I knew exactly what to do. I ran to the hammer and tried to pick it up. But it would not budge and I really was getting mad the moment. I tighten my grip around the hammer and started to pull harder and harder on it. But it still would not budge. So I just let I go and turn to face the idiots in the room.

"Why can't I pick the stupid thing up? It just a stupid piece of metal and I picked worse things up. Hey are any of you listening to me." No one was looking at me and their backs were turned to face the weirdo guy.

I stormed over to them hoping to see what they were talking about. But the freaking red girl steps in my way, so with a quick side step and squeezing in between Natasha and Hawkeye. I found out that them. I could hear my brother yelling at the red head girl and I also found out that her name was Aurora Borealis. I think I just will call her flame, because of her ability to create flames.

I blinked and turned to the girl. She had a deep red blush across her face and her eyes had the look of horror and fear in them. She slowly turned to look at me. She had a pleading look and I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. Even though I didn't like the girl and I surely don't care that much about my brother. I still had to do something to help her.

I walked over to my brother and pulled his ear down, so that he could hear me and not just ignore me. I took a deep breath then scream in his ear. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE MAKING HER UNCONTORBALE AND I REALLY HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT. So KNOCK IT OFF OR I WILL HURT YOU LIKE…" I didn't even get the chance to finish. The reason was, Anthony pulled me into a huge hug and started to spin me around.

"I am so glad that you are alright. I miss you so much, Angela. I know right now you are safe in my arms." Tony spun me around and around in a circle.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW." I shout in his ear.

He grumbles and sets me down, but put his arm around my waist. He spun me around a little and started to point to all the different people. That was around us at the moment and I surely wasn't able to understand anything he said. I just couldn't keep up with who he said or what he was blabbering on and on.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back. Then turned to face the random people and gave them a good old hateful stare. Knowing each one of them was going to ask the same question. "_Who the hell is this girl?"_ And they probably ask. "_What the hell is she doing her and how does Tony knew her?" _ I knew that I really didn't need anyone asking stupid question and I surely want to get the hell out of this place right now.

"My name is Angela Nenaeh Stark. I am 25 years old and I am surely not his…" but before I could finish. I was rudely interrupted by the big moron.

"Are thou Man in Iron daughter or what. You seem very young." He asked, but suddenly the flame girl jumped on him.

"No, silly one she is his wonderful baby sister" when she said that I throw a light _Sigatta1_

I turned to face Tony and gave him a look saying. _Why am I stuck with a house full of idiots? I really hope you know what you're doing. _Then I turned and started to stare at the hot guy. I wonder how many weights he can lift.

"So who are you guys any way? I mean I know Steve and the red head name flame name. I also know the other fat red head. Oh wait I mean Natasha, very, very, very sorry about that. I know you tony since you're my brother and I going to guess you all know Bruce Banner. So who are the rest you are.

The fat read head glares at me and states in hateful voice. "Watch what you say or I will make sure you want be able to speak again. So if you don't mind, call me Black Widow and nothing else."

The name that she told me to call her stuck out. Black Widow was the most famous master assassin known. Knowing this information now I was scared and then something else hit me. If this woman was Black Widow. Then that means the guy that was standing next to her and the same guy that kidnapped me. Was the famous Hawkeye, which I knew that, but I just didn't full go throw my processing in my brain? I was really scared now and I sort started to hide behind Tony and his girl friend.

"I am very sorry Miss Widow and I surely will not make you angry anymore. So how are you hot guy? Wait I mean Hawkeye. I mean I know your code name, but is your really name." I started to stammer over my words.

He smiled and just stood there. Not saying a word, but I could tell he had something he was hiding. I could tell all of them that he was planning or thing about something. Was it the red head next to him or was it the fact he was thinking about are little experience in the woods. Nah, this guy was probably one of those agents that had a long background and just didn't like to speak. I mean when we had are little fight in the woods. He didn't seem like the type to hold anything against someone. Wait was that this guy or was that someone else. I couldn't remember and I need to find some way out of here.

I turned to face Steve and gave him a gentle simile and I turned back around. To only be face to face with the moron. I mean how stupid can you be. Think that I look like damn Anthony daughter and then he had to just throw me over his shoulder. And what with his stupid hammer. Why couldn't I pick it up and why did it feel like lighting went throw my body. When I tried to pick it up, but like I said I couldn't and that made me really mad.

"What do you want? I thought you had enough of a laugh when. You throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Or are you going to try and pick me up again and show me that you seem to be stronger than me." I grabbed his hand that was out stretch and throw him over my shoulder. I was hoping that I didn't hit anyone, except I might be happy if I hit the fat red, but I was wrong.


End file.
